


Ticklish

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Leonard is a shit, M/M, Spock is Ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard is supposed to be dressing a wound that Spock sustained on their mission, but he can't help but get caught up in the new information he has learned about the first office.





	

The two men looked at each other, surprise etched across both of their faces as Leonard’s hand lingered over the injury on Spock’s side. Leonard couldn’t believe what he had just heard. The two of them were stuck in the woods being fired at by Klingons and he was attempting to heal Spock’s injury from on of their blasters when the tiny squeak had escaped the Vulcan’s lips.

                “Did you just…” Spock diverted his eyes, unwilling to talk about the matter any further. Giving his head a shake, Leonard glanced back down at the wound and continued to examine it. If he let his fingers glide up the tender skin over top of the wound, well that was no one’s business but his own.

                Except, it became Spock’s business when he squirmed away from the touch and squeaked again. That was the only way that Leonard could describe that noise. It sounded like he had accidently stepped on a mouse and was going to be apologizing to it for a week straight.

                “Doctor I would prefer if you concentrated on healing the wound.” Spock’s voice was firm, but Leonard could also hear the embarrassment that he was most certainly experiencing because of the sound he had just made.

                “You know Spock, I would but I seem to have lost my med kit.” Leonard rolled his eyes, reaching up and grabbing the sleeve of his shirt with one hand while he used the other to steal the knife that Spock kept on himself and cut the sleeve so that it was easy to rip off. “I’m going to have to do what I can for it.”

                “That would be appreciated” Spock’s voice grew impatient, forcing Leonard to respond by running his fingers over the inside of his elbow playfully and produce another squeak from Spock.

                “Wow…” he glanced up at Spock, a bright smile on his face “I guess you really are that ticklish.” He beamed triumphantly, watching as Spock attempted to look anywhere but directly at him as his face went bright green.


End file.
